S h a d e
by Lunar Amare
Summary: Summary : Kau kelinci yang manis, aku akan menangkapmu sebelum mereka./Duel kucing, panda, dan rubah yang sama-sama jahat/AU-School life. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Shade© Raion_t**

 **Naruto© Masashi K.**

 **Gaahina/Sasuhina/Naruhina**

 **T+ (15+)**

 **First fic , Standard Warning Applied!**

 **You've been warned !**

 **DLDR***

* * *

 **Happy Reading^^**

* * *

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Suara benturan antara sol sepatu dan dinginnya permukaan keramik terdengar menggema di koridor sebuah sekolah. Gadis penyebab suara berisik tersebut nampak berlari tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia melirik arloji kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

06.59

Angka yang tertera di sana membuat lari gadis itu makin cepat. Masih kurang menaiki satu tangga dan satu koridor lagi untuk mencapai kelasnya. Roknya yang bermotif kotak-kotak merah-hitam mengayun sesuai langkah kakinya, rambut kobalt sepunggungnya berkibar menebarkan wangi shampoo yang dipakainya.

Di tengah perjalanan gadis itu melihat seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi, bersurai hitam, dan bermata ruby tengah berjalan santai dan hendak masuk ke sebuah kelas.

Ia memelankan larinya hingga berjalan biasa, sampai kemudian wanita yang dilihatnya tadi menyadari keberadaannya dan menengok kepadanya.

"Hyuuga-san? Ini sudah waktunya pelajaran, mengapa kau masih disini?" Hyuuga Hinata -nama gadis itu- meremas tali selempang tasnya gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat menjawab pertanyaan wanita dihadapannya.

"Uhh... Ano, Kurenai-sensei s-sebenarnya saya sedikit terlambat. Gomenasai."

"Hmm.. Ya sudah, lain kali jangan lakukan lagi. Sekarang, cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu."

Guru perempuan itu masuk ke dalam kelas sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara Hinata kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, dari arah berlawanan terlihat tiga orang pemuda berpakaian olahraga tengah berjalan menuju arahnya. Tiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut tersebut berjalan dengan santai. Sesekali salah satu pemuda yang berambut pirang mengajak bicara dua pemuda lainnya yang berambut raven dan maroon. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh keduanya.

Melihat tiga pemuda dengan wajah rupawan tersebut, Hinata jadi gugup sendiri. Pipinya merona merah, sesekali matanya melirik kearah salah satu pemuda diantara ketiganya. Tak tahan lagi, ia kemudian berlari secepat mungkin melewati ketiganya.

Bagaikan slow motion, ketiga pemuda tersebut sempat terpaku sejenak dengan wangi yang menguar dari gadis tadi saat melewati mereka. Aroma sampo rambutnya semerbak terbawa angin sisa ia berlari hingga membuat hidung ketiga pemuda tadi mengendusnya saat mereka mengambil nafas.

"Hmm.. wangi ini, aku seperti pernah menciumnya. Tapi kapan ya?" Gumam salah seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang. Si pemuda raven mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar gumaman temannya yang berambut pirang. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh... Hhh, akhirnya... S-sampai juga," Hinata mendesah lelah, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah sambil mendongak keatas melihat plang kecil bertuliskan 'XI-A'.

Tangan putihnya mengetuk pintu di depannya tiga kali kemudian membukanya pelan. Ia pikir, ia akan melihat suasana kelas yang tenang dengan Kakashi-sensei mengajar di depan kelas. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah besar.

Kosong. Ruang kelasnya kosong hanya menyisakan tas-tas siswa-siswi yang teronggok di kursi.

 _Plakk_

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia lupa kalau hari ini pergantian jadwal sudah mulai dijalankan. Lagipula, ia tadi juga bertemu ketiga teman sekelasnya di jalan kan?

Bodoh. Ia terlalu terpesona pada lelaki tadi hingga melupakan segalanya. Ck, bagus. Ini jam pelajaran olahraga yang berarti... PELAJARAN GUY-SENSEI?!

Oh tidak! Hinata harus cepat! Dengan segera ia memutar arah menyusuri jalan yang telah ia lewati tadi, berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa karena Guy-sensei sang guru olahraga akan memberikannya hukuman yang sangat tidak manusiawi -bagi Hinata- yaitu lari keliling lapangan 2 kali. Bagi sebagian anak itu mungkin mudah, tapi Hinata? Gadis ini buruk sekali dalam olahraga meski hanya lari.

* * *

5 menit kemudian, Hinata telah sampai di lapangan indoor milik sekolahnya. Disana terlihat Guy-sensei sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan murid-murid.

Hinata memelankan langkahnya saat sampai disana. Menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Disana, ada Ino yang melambai padanya. Hinata mendekat. Hingga kemudian Guy-sensei menyadari keberadaannya, Hinata menunduk takut.

"Hyuuga-san! Kau terlambat hah?! Kau kemanakan semangat masa mudamu itu?! Sekarang, lari keliling lapangan 2 kali!"

"T-tapi, sensei aku-"

"Tunggu sensei! Hinata kemarin saat pengumuman pergantian jadwal tidak masuk sekolah karena ijin, dan aku lupa memberitahunya. Jadi wajar kalau Hinata terlambat kan? Pasti memakan waktu saat perjalanan kesini, sensei tahu sendiri kan kalau Hinata itu lemot dan lelet saat berjalan?"

Mendengar beberapa kata terakhir dari Ino membuat Hinata sweatdrop seketika. Tapi, sudahlah. Itu memang kenyataan dan Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada Ino karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari hukuman Guy-sensei.

"Hmm.. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kali ini kau kumaafkan Hyuuga, sekarang cepatlah ganti baju dan segera kembali kesini dalam 10 menit!"

"E-ehh?! 10 menit?!"

Hinata yang panik segera menuju ke ruang ganti tak lupa menyeret Ino juga.

"I-ino-chan, bagaimana ini? Aku tak membawa pakaian olahraga."

"Ahh, kau tenang saja Hinata. Aku punya satu lagi kok. Ayo ke lokerku!"

Ino membuka pintu lokernya dan mengangsurkan pakaian olahraganya pada Hinata. Hinata tanpa pikir panjang segera memakainya karena takut melanggar batas waktu yang Guy-sensei berikan. 5 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dengan wajah kikuk.

"Err... I-ino-chan, sepertinya bajumu tak sesuai dengan ukuranku. I-ini terlalu s-sempit."

Mendengar suara Hinata, Ino menoleh. Pandangannya seketika berbinar-binar.

"Kyaa~ itu kawaii sekali Hinata-chan. Kau tampak hot! Sudah, ayo cepat kembali sebelum Guy-sensei marah!" Tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Ino menyeretnya kasar dan cepat. Kemudian membaur bersama barisan anak-anak lain.

.

.

* * *

"Baik, anak-anak. Pelajaran kita hari ini adalah lari sprint untuk pengambilan nilai. Kemudian minggu berikutnya kita akan berenang. Nah, sekarang laki-laki yang mulai duluan, setelah itu giliran anak perempuan. Yosh! Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalia~n!" Guy sensei mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, sementara anak-anak didiknya hanya menggumamkan kata 'haah' dan sebagainya.

Err... Kecuali seorang anak berambut bob dan bermata bundar yang juga ikut bersemangat-masa-muda bersama Guy-sensei. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud* -_-

Sementara itu, murid laki-laki mulai bersiap di garis start. Sedangkan murid perempuan duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menyoraki beberapa pemuda yang mereka anggap keren. Gaara misalnya.

Tiba giliran Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mata Hinata menatap mereka tanpa kedip sampai suara Ino yang berteriak disebelahnya mengacaukan segalanya. :v

"Heh, Sasuke. Kau akan memakan anginku! Kau akan kalah! Lihat saja nanti!" Tantang Naruto dengan sombongnya.

"Ck, urusai Dobe. Kita lihat saja nanti." Sasuke rupanya cukup terpancing juga dengan omongan Naruto. Peluit ditiup, mereka berlari sekencang angin. Tak ada yang mau kalah. Mereka terus konsentrasi berlari tanpa menghiraukan para perempuan yang menyoraki mereka tanpa henti. Hingga sampai pada garis finish ternyata mereka seri.

"Arghh! Sial, hari ini kau beruntung Teme."

"Hn, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Dobe."

"Apa?! Kau ini-"

Bla bla bla dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut. Itulah akibat dari rival yang bersahabat.

Kembali ke Hinata, sekarang giliran perempuan untuk berlari. Hinata terlihat gugup. Ino disebelahnya menyemangati Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah. Sekarang gilirannya, ia kemudian bersiap-siap digaris start. Berdoa kepada Kami-sama supaya larinya lancar dan bebas hambatan seperti jalan tol.

 _Priitt~_

Suara peluit menuntun Hinata untuk segera berlari. Tiga perempat putaran, dan Hinata sudah mulai lelah. Satu putaran, Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik anak cowok.

Saat para cowok sibuk dengan bisik-bisiknya, Guy-sensei kita terlihat sibuk dengan bagian bawahnya. Kakinya saling ia kaitkan.

"Oi, Lee. Kemari sebentar! Cepat!"

"Ha'i sensei, ada apa?"

"Tolong kau pegang ini, ini, dan ini. Aku ingin ke toilet. Aku akan segera kembali!" Guy-sensei menyerahkan stopwatch, peluit, dan papan nilainya kepada Lee. Kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terus berlari ketika anak-anak cowok masih sibuk dengan bisik-bisiknya. Bahkan bisikannya semakin jelas.

"Hei lihat si Hyuuga itu! Ia tak memakai baju kebesaran lagi!"

"Whoaa kau benar! Dia tampak seksi sekali~... Aku baru tahu dia ternyata se-kawaii itu!"

Pemandangan yang indah ketika para perempuan sedang berlari. Begitulah menurut anak-anak cowok disana.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara pun tak ketinggalan melihat itu.

Hey, meskipun mereka datar dan dingin tapi mereka normal kan? Terutama Naruto...

Astaga! anak itu bahkan terus memegangi hidungnya.

"Sial! Kau lihat itu Sasuke? Ternyata si Hyuuga itu menyembunyikan asetnya yang indah selama ini."

"Hn. Lumayan juga," Sasuke menyeringai. Sementara Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat respon Sasuke.

'Tidak biasanya Sasuke menyeringai untuk seorang gadis' begitu pikirnya.

Kembali ke Hinata. Ia nampak sangat malu dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Kemudian menambah kecepatannya secepat yang ia bisa.

Tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi bila kau menundukkan kepalamu saat berlari?

Tentu saja-

"AWAS!"

 _DUAKK_

-menabrak tiang lampu lapangan indoor Konoha High School.

Dan itu yang terjadi pada Hinata saat ini. Kepalanya, lebih tepatnya bagian dahi kanannya terasa sakit sekali. Ia mulai merasa pening dan dunianya seketika menggelap.

 _Brukk_

"Hinata!" Suara Ino terdengar panik. Ia segera menuju ke tempat Hinata pingsan. Tak hanya Ino, banyak anak juga ikut berkumpul di sekitarnya. Tak luput dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Hinata? Hinata? Bangun Hinata!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata pelan. Tapi Hinata tak kunjung sadar. Kemudian sepasang tangan tan terulur menyentuh tubuh Hinata, berusaha mengangkatnya.

"Ino, biar aku saja." Naruto mengatakan dengan serius kepada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Ck, singkirkan tanganmu Dobe. Ini bagianku!" Sasuke tiba-tiba ikut mengambil bagian, tangan putihnya menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh Hinata, membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau?! Disini aku seksi olahraganya. Maaf saja ya, **. .** " Naruto berkata dengan songong. Sementara Sasuke semakin marah.

"Cih, aku ketua kelasnya Naruto! Derajatku lebih tinggi daripada kau!" Telunjuk Sasuke menusuk bahu Naruto. Sementara Ino yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya menjerit histeris.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"YA TUHAN! Dasar kalian berdua idiot! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, Hinata butuh pertolongan sekarang!"

Mereka bertiga malah semakin ramai beradu mulut. Suara Ino dan Naruto sama-sama berisik sementara Sasuke terus mengeluarkan kata 'Hn' dan 'Cih' nya. Anak-anak lain sangat sibuk menonton mereka bertiga.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan tempat Hinata terbaring pingsan.

"Hei, dimana gadis Hyuuga itu?" tanyanya.

Serentak, semua kepala yang ada disana melihat kearah terbaringnya Hinata tadi. Hilang. Naruto langsung celingukan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Di suatu titik di kejauhan, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah. Matanya memicing. Tak lama kemudian matanya membulat dan ia menggeram kesal.

"Hei dasar Panda Merah sialan!"

Sasuke, Ino, dan lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Itu kan...

"Gaara." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Kemudian empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak suram.

Sementara itu...

.

.

* * *

Gaara berjalan santai melewati koridor demi koridor. Ia tak merasa keberatan dengan tubuh gadis dipelukannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah tersenyum kecil -atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai- atas pemikirannya. _'Heh, pasti Naruto dan Sasuke disana sedang kesal sekarang.'_ begitu pikirnya.

Ia terkekeh lagi. Kemudian melirik wajah rupawan gadis dipelukannya ini. Gadis ini, entah mengapa Gaara merasa Sasuke sedang mengincarnya. Hmm.. manis juga sih menurut Gaara. Mungkin Gaara juga akan menjadikannya targetnya. Mungkin saja.

Seringai Gaara semakin lebar. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana ia bertindak tadi. Ia mungkin bersikap biasa saja saat gadis ini pingsan. Tapi ia tidak tinggal diam. Begitu Sasuke dan Naruto disibukkan dengan perdebatan mereka, Gaara bertindak cerdas dengan membawa Hinata pergi layaknya pencuri.

Hasilnya, sekarang Gaara selangkah lebih maju dari mereka. Hahaha.

Dan Gaara tertawa keras untuk itu.

oo.

Di sebuah ranjang UKS milik KHS, seorang gadis nampak terbaring dengan mata terpejam erat. Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki terlihat duduk diam di kursi samping ranjangnya. Pria itu terus diam dan menatap paras gadis di depannya dengan raut wajah serius. Hanya ada suara detikan jarum jam yang terdengar mengisi keheningan di dalamnya. Laki-laki bersurai merah yang kita ketahui bernama Gaara Sabaku itu nampak menghela nafas.

Bagus, sejak awal ini adalah salahnya karena nekat membawa gadis itu hanya untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kesal. Lihat sekarang, yang bisa Gaara lakukan hanyalah membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Yahh, harusnya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk mengobati luka di kepala gadis ceroboh itu, tapi- Hey Gaara bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai obat-obatan. Bahkan setingkat kecil macam obat untuk mengobati memar.

Gaara memang sering mendapat luka kecil seperti itu saat ia berkelahi dengan musuh-musuhnya, tapi luka-luka itu pasti akan diurusi oleh mamanya ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Sekarang ia menyesal karena tak pernah bertanya atau memperhatikan mama Karura saat mengobatinya.

Gaara mendengus kasar. Ia palingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah luar jendela yang terbuka. Di matanya, terlihat gumpalan awan berwarna kelabu bergerak perlahan. Anginnya yang cukup kencang masuk melalui jendela, menerbangkan gorden-gorden UKS bahkan membuat rambutnya yang berantakan bergoyang pelan.

 _'Ini bahkan masih pagi dan sudah mendung? Cih, yang benar saja.'_

Gaara mendecih kesal. Padahal ia ingin membolos saja hari ini, tapi jika cuaca buruk seperti ini? Membuat mood Gaara buruk saja. Gaara mendengus lagi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang masih saja tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terus memandanginya dengan datar sampai-

 _Brakk_

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Gaara, ia menoleh ke arah pintu sebentar hanya untuk melihat kepala kuning milik Naruto yang menyembul dari balik pintu, disusul kepala lain yang berwarna biru dongker -milik Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata berada. Mengecek apakah gadis itu terbangun atau tidak karena suara nyaring jeblakan pintu yang terbuka kasar secara mendadak oleh duo sialan -menurut Gaara- itu.

Saat Sasuke berjalan, mata onyx itu terus menatap Gaara tajam. Gaara balik menatapnya datar.

"Menikmati pemandangan eh? Gaara," Gaara tahu Sasuke menyindirnya, tapi Gaara memilih diam. Ia sedang tidak mood berkelahi saat ini.

"Gaara bagaimana keadaan gadis Hyuuga itu?! Ia sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri dengan kedua matamu, Naruto." Gaara menjawab dengan sinis.

Naruto tidak menggubris kesinisan Gaara, ia malah berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata dan menyentuhkan tangannya di dahi gadis berponi rata itu. Tepat di lukanya, Naruto mengusap-usap dengan lembut. Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke risih.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari sana, Dobe." Sasuke bersidekap. Sementara Gaara, ia terkesan tidak peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang mulai sesak -menurut Gaara- tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kalian obati dulu luka di dahinya itu." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan mereka dengan debuman pelan di pintu.

Setelah Gaara keluar, Sasuke kemudian bergerak cekatan mengambil kompres dan air berisi antiseptik untuk membersihkan luka Hinata sebelum mengolesinya dengan salep untuk memar dan menutupinya dengan plester. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya memandangi dengan heran kelakuan rival abadinya tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya kau peduli dengan perempuan seperti ini Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?!"

"..."

"Hoi, jawab atau kucium gadis ini?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Urusai dobe! Kau tidak dengar apa yang Ino katakan kepada kita tadi?"

"Hmm.. " mata Naruto masih menyipit curiga kepada Sasuke, tapi Ino tadi memang berpesan kepada mereka berdua untuk menjaga Hinata saat Ino tak ada.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Shizune dimana ya? Tumben sekali ia membolos saat tugas berjaga."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Semua guru dan beberapa perwakilan siswa sedang ada rapat untuk membahas kegiatan ulang tahun sekolah, karena itulah Ino menitipkan gadis ini pada kita Dobe IDIOT!"

"Wahh..! Kau benar Teme, hahaha aku sedikit lupa," Sasuke mendengus, ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan memandangi jutaan tetes air yang jatuh ke bumi. Hawa dingin yang masuk melalui jendela membuat Naruto tertarik untuk ikut menggeser kursinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hee diluar hujan? Haah membosankan," Mereka berdua terlalu asik bertopang dagu memandangi hujan yang turun. Suara hujan ini lambat laun membuat mereka merasa mengantuk, ditambah kondisi mereka yang lelah sehabis olahraga benar-benar semakin mendukung mereka untuk terlelap.

Dan mereka benar-benar terlelap di kursi hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi telah menyelinap pergi dibawah derasnya hujan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shade© Lunar Amare**

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina/Sasuhina/Naruhina**

 **T+**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Warning! : Typos, OOC, alur lambat, gaje, dll. Semi M mungkin? ._.**

 **You've been warned!**

 **DLDR***

* * *

 **Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Hinata merasa badannya sedikit pegal saat ia terbangun di sebuah ranjang di UKS. Selain itu, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Ia refleks memegang kepalanya dimana bagian itu terasa berdenyut-denyut. Pekikan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil karena menyentuh lukanya yang dibalut plester.

Matanya berkeliling ruangan mencari eksistensi sahabat pirangnya. Namun, bukannya menemukan Ino netranya malah menemukan dua makhluk lain.

Hinata menatap horror keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Dimana Ino-channya? Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung turun dari ranjangnya, berjingkat pelan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum itu, Hinata melirik ke ranjangnya yang berantakan. Selimutnya belum terlipat rapi.

 _'Shizune-sensei, gomenasai, lain kali aku janji akan membersihkan UKSnya.'_ Janji Hinata dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Oh, bagus. Diluar hujan deras sekali, sekarang Hinata harus berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Beruntung ia masih memakai baju olahraga. Baiklah, kalau begitu Hinata akan mengganti pakaiannya dulu dengan seragamnya yang ada di lokernya di ruang ganti olahraga, kemudian mengikuti pelajaran di kelas seperti biasa dengan tenang.

Ya, benar. Seperti biasa dan ... dengan tenang.

Kita doakan saja.

 **.oOo.**

Naruto terbangun karena hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat di luar masih hujan. Ia menengok ke samping, menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan tenang, tidak terganggu atas hawa dingin yang menerpanya.

Naruto mendengus meremehkan, "Kau memang benar-benar dingin, Teme."

"Aku dengar itu, Dobe." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Matanya terbuka menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya.

"T-teme sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Sasuke meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena tidur di kursi, bukannya menjawab ia malah berbalik ke belakang. Onyxnya membulat.

"Dimana gadis itu?" Naruto ikut berbalik, terkejut mendapati ranjang Hinata yang kosong.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang dan meraba-raba kasurnya.

"Masih hangat. Ck, pergi kemana gadis ceroboh itu?" Sasuke nampak kesal.

"Dia pasti belum jauh, Teme." Naruto berlari keluar menerobos hujan. Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

"Merepotkan saja." Sasuke mendecih.

"Bagiku ini menggemaskan," Naruto menyengir lebar. Sasuke menyejajarkan larinya dengan Naruto dan menengok ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut, berusaha menatap Naruto diantara pandangan yang terhalang hujan.

"Untuk apa kita mencarinya?" Naruto menyeringai dibawah derasnya hujan.

"Kita akan bermain-main dengannya sebentar Teme," Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian mendengus pendek.

"Terserah,"

* * *

Hinata membuka lokernya dengan tergesa. Mencari-cari handuk dan seragam sekolahnya. Tangannya gemetar dan badannya menggigil kedinginan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain disana. Setelah merasa hanya ada dirinya sendiri disana, ia meletakkan seragamnya di bangku dan mengelap wajah serta rambutnya yang basah.

Hinata mengambil jepitan kecil di lokernya dan menjepit poninya ke belakang. Ia hampir saja menarik keatas kaus olahraganya ketika tiba-tiba tengkuknya terasa ditiup oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bagian bawah kaus olahraganya. _'Jangan-jangan di sini ada hantu?!'_ Pikirnya.

Namun pikiran itu segera terbantahkan saat ia melihat sepasang tangan putih telah memenjara tubuhnya. Hinata memekik kaget, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan hampir saja wajahnya bertubrukan dengan wajah orang di depannya.

Hinata melihatnya. Mata itu begitu hijau dan menatap tajam dirinya. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah Hinata. Dia kenal betul siapa pemilik kelereng hijau ini,

Gaara Sabaku. Teman sekelasnya, sang pangeran sekolah -selain Sasuke- sekaligus merangkap sebagai preman sekolah. Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia hendak berteriak sebelum salah satu tangan pemuda Sabaku itu membekapnya erat. Mengisyaratkannya untuk diam kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bilik bekas gudang olahraga yang sempit dan pengap.

Di dalam bilik sempit itu, Hinata berusaha berontak dari pelukan Gaara.

"Ap-apa yang kau l-lakukan!" Mata gadis indigo itu nampak memelototi pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya merah, alisnya menukik tajam dan bibirnya mengerucut. Hinata pikir, mode marah yang biasa ia gunakan pada Kak Neji itu akan berhasil juga pada Gaara. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Pemuda itu malah dengan datar menatapnya tanpa henti, membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya paksa. Oke, sebenarnya wajah marah itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa takutnya saja. Siapa tahu kan, Gaara akan ketakutan melihat wajahnya dan langsung lari meninggalkannya? Hanabi bilang sih, wajah Hinata saat marah sangat mirip Sadako hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya akan langsung lari ketakutan. Hinata percaya saja dan mencoba mempraktekkannya pada si bungsu Sabaku ini. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak tahu kalau ekspresinya itu ternyata sangat imut di mata Gaara.

"B-berhenti menatapku! K-katakan apa alasanmu me-menarikku ke dalam sini?!" Hinata masih berusaha memelototi Gaara, sedangkan yang di pelototi hanya mengernyitkan alis imajinernya. Ia nampak berpikir.

"Kau, diamlah sebentar." Hinata menahan nafasnya sejenak. Kemudian dengan segenap keberaniannya ia berkata,

"K-kenapa aku harus diam? Ap-apa maksud semua ini? J-jelaskan padak-"

"Diam atau kubungkam mulutmu dengan bibirku," Kali ini Gaara menatap tajam gadis di depannya. Sementara yang di tatap nyalinya semakin menciut.

Hinata benar-benar diam kali ini. Ia memainkan kedua jari-jari tangannya, sebuah kebiasaan untuk sedikit mengurangi detak jantungnya yang menggila. Hinata berusaha berfikir positif meskipun kenyataannya ia sedang berada di bilik sempit dengan seorang lelaki berwajah preman yang entah apa maunya. Kalau saja Papa Hiashi dan Kak Neji sampai tahu...

Hinata bergidik membayangkannya. Mungkin ia dan pemuda ini akan habis di tangan kedua laki-laki itu.

Di menit-menit membosankan nan menegangkan itu, Hinata sesekali menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu tampak menunduk, asik bermain dengan handphone di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan mengangkat wajahnya. Saat mengangkat wajahnya, netranya mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya. Hinata yang tertangkap basah memandangi pemuda di depannya langsung gelagapan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rona merah menyebar ke wajahnya yang pucat akibat kedinginan.

"Kau mau tetap berada di sini atau keluar dan mengganti bajumu yang basah itu?"

Hinata tersentak. Matanya yang bulat menatap pemuda berambut merah yang beranjak keluar dari bilik kotor yang mereka tempati tadi. Hinata mengikutinya keluar dari bilik. Ia lega karena pemuda tersebut ternyata tidak berniat buruk padanya. Akan tetapi, sejurus kemudian perasaan kesal menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya ketika melihat pemuda itu melenggang keluar tanpa rasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gaara hendak mencapai pintu keluar ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Ia berbalik dan mendapati gadis berponi rata itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ya, benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Ap-apa maumu sebenarnya, hah?! K-kau seenaknya saja masuk s-saat aku akan mengganti b-baju. K-kemudian men-menyeretku dan bersembunyi s-seperti itu! K-kalau mau bermain petak umpet, b-bermain sendiri sana! Jangan me-melibatkanku!"

Gaara menatap gadis di depannya datar. Meskipun ia baru saja kena semprot gadis di depannya, tapi itu tak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun. Malahan, ia merasa bosan karena mendengar gadis itu marah dengan suara tergagap.

Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Hinata masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya setelah berbicara sepanjang tadi. Tapi, begitu mendengar nada suara tenang milik Gaara, amarah Hinata menjadi seolah lebih terkontrol sekarang.

"Y-ya."

"Bagus. Kau berhutang padaku."

"Apa?" Hinata mendelik mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Berhutang padanya katanya? Heh, memang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata? Membantu mengganggunya dan membuatnya bingung? Begitu?

"Aku serius." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha agar amarahnya tidak terpancing. Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali bukan gadis pemarah. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini mudah sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya, a-apa yang terjadi?" Hinata berkata dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat dingin.

"..."

"?"

"..." Hinata melenguh bosan, ia butuh penjelasan di sini, tapi mengapa pemuda merah ini mendadak menjadi bungkam?

"J-jawab ak-"

"Berkencanlah denganku besok," Akhirnya, pemuda ini mau bicara jug-

"Ehh!?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan horror.

"Ap-apa maksudmu S-sabaku-san?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Mana, aku minta e-mailmu."

"S-sayang sekali, aku tidak membawa ponsel Sabaku-san."

Hinata terkikik dalam hati. Syukurlah, fikirnya. Kebetulan Hinata memang tidak membawa ponselnya.

Gaara terdiam beberapa detik. Ia tahu gadis ini berusaha menghindarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ajakan kencannya. Sejurus kemudian, ide brilian masuk ke otaknya Gaara. Ia menyeringai. Hinata bergidik melihat seringai Gaara. Ia memiliki firasat buruk.

"Hmm.. Sayang sekali ya," nada bicara dan raut wajah Gaara tampak dibuat-buat sedih.

"Y-ya," Hinata memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu ke rumahmu. Besok jam 4 sore, pastikan kau sudah berada di depan rumahmu." Hei itu kalimat terpanjang yang Gaara ucapkan.

Raut wajah Hinata semakin horror.

"T-tunggu, Sabaku-san! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Tentu bisa, kalau kau tidak melakukannya maka..." Gaara menggantungkan perkataannya.

"M-maka apa?" Tanya Hinata was-was. Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan berbisik,

"Maka aku akan mengatakan pada ayahmu, juga kakakmu, bahwa kita telah melakukan .. _Itu._ "

Dan dengan itu, Sabaku Gaara melesat keluar sebelum Hinata tersadar dari keterpakuannya.

Hinata masih dapat merasakan sisa hembusan nafas Gaara di telinganya, juga kalimatnya yang membuat Hinata merasa...

"T-tunggu! S-sabaku-san, apa maksudnya dengan itu?! Akh tidaakk!"

Kemudian hanya terdengar jerit frustasi Hinata di ruang ganti olahraga Konoha High School.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sementara itu, Gaara berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor kelas. Ia tersenyum kecil. Namun, sesampainya Gaara di kelas, raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali ketika jadenya menangkap keberadaan Naruto di dalamnya.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari mendapati Gaara berdiri diam di depan pintu kelas. Ia mencangklong tasnya di salah satu bahunya yang kokoh. Tak hanya itu, di bahunya yang lain juga tersampir tas lain yang berbeda. Berwarna biru lembut, tipikal perempuan. Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Gaara yang masih berdiri diam disana sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.39 pagi.

"Yo, Gaara. Darimana saja kau?"

"Hn, dimana yang lainnya?"

"Huh, kau ini ditanya malah balik menanya. Mereka semua sudah pulang begitu tahu para guru ada rapat."

"Hn, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tasnya. Berniat pulang juga.

"Sasuke juga pulang duluan. Kak Itachi menelpon, katanya ada urusan keluarga. Dan Sasuke langsung pulang setelah itu."

"Hmm.. Aku duluan, Naruto." Kata Gaara melewati Naruto dan berjalan keluar kelas. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Heh, kau tidak mau menanyakan tas siapa yang aku bawa ini, Gaara?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia melihat tas biru muda yang girly tersampir di bahu kanan Naruto.

"Mengapa tas seorang gadis tersangkut di bahumu? Kau habis merampok eh?"

Naruto terkekeh. Gaara sedang berusaha bergurau ternyata.

Tersangkut katanya? Dan, merampok? Hahaha. Bahkan ia mengatakannya tanpa intonasi. Semakin tertawa lebarlah si kuning jabrik Naruto.

"Hahaha, Gaara aku baru tahu kalau selera humormu bagus juga. Sasuke pasti menyesal karena melewatkan hal ini."

Mendengar tawa lebar Naruto, Gaara kemudian mendengus dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang lebar.

"H-hei, tunggu aku Gaara!"

"Hn," bukannya berhenti, Gaara malah semakin nempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kau tahu, tas ini milik Hinata-chan. Tadi Ino mengirimiku pesan untuk mengantar Hinata-chan pulang duluan. Katanya, rapatnya sepertinya akan lama."

 _'Hinata-chan katanya? Huh, sok akrab sekali. Dekat saja tidak,'_ batin Gaara mendengus. Gaara tahu, gadis yang disebutkan oleh Naruto tadi adalah gadis yang ia tolong tadi pagi. Juga orang yang sama dengan yang ia ajak... kencan? Err... Sebenarnya Gaara tadi hanya ingin bermain-main saja karena ia merasa wajah gadis itu saat marah, kesal, dan bingung sangatlah menarik. Hingga ide gila itu entah kenapa terpikir di otaknya dan Gaara tanpa sadar langsung mengucapkannya.

Haah padahal mereka tidaklah dekat, tapi Gaara sudah main ajak kencan saja. Gaara jadi sedikit menyesal. Meskipun Gaara preman, tapi Gaara selalu pilih-pilih dalam urusan wanita. Tapi, hei Gaara bisa membatalkannya kan? Mungkin besok Gaara akan menemuinya dan mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau ia ada urusan lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi keluar.

Haa, betapa jeniusnya bungsu Sabaku ini.

Gaara tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri dan menyeringai kecil. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi terheran-heran.

"Hei, Gaara, kau dengar aku tidak? Kita sudah sampai di parkiran loh, "

"Hn,"

"Baguslah, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dimana Hinata-chan tidak? Hehehe, aku tidak menemukannya sedari tadi. Di UKS, dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat aku dan Sasuke ketiduran."

Gaara mengedikkan bahu pura-pura tak tahu.

"Harusnya kau menunggunya di kelas tadi, bukannya mengikutiku pergi ke parkiran seperti ini." Ucap Gaara sambil memakai helm merah beraksen hitam miliknya. Kemudian menaiki motor kebanggaannya.

"Ahh, kau benar juga. Ya sudah Gaara, aku kembali dulu."

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pendek. Naruto itu, tidak pernah berifikir dan suka sekali merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, Gaara melajukan motor merahnya keluar dari KHS. Game center sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

 **.oOo.**

Naruto sedikit berlari saat ia melihat tangga menuju koridor kelasnya tampak di depan mata. Namun, baru beberapa anak tangga ia naiki, hampir saja tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang juga akan turun dari tangga.

"Oh, hai, Hinata-chan. Dari mana saja kau, aku mencarimu kemana-mana loh."

Hinata menatap sepupu jauh Ino itu dengan tatapan polos. Tanpa sengaja mata ungunya mengarah ke tas yang ada di pundak kanan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari tatapannya segera menyahut,

"Ah, kau pasti mencari ini ya?" Hinata mengangguk,

"Ino tadi mengirimiku pesan saat ia sedang rapat bersama para dewan sekolah, katanya ia akan pulang sore. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu padamu saat di jalan, jadi Ino menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

"Uhm, a-aku b-biasa pulang dengan N-neji-niisan."

"Hee? Neji pasti masih di kampus sekarang. Pulang bersamaku saja ya?"

"A-aku bisa menyuruh s-supirku, U-uzumaki-kun,"

"Ahh, itu akan lama. Ayo!" Naruto yang tidak sabaran langsung menarik Hinata menuju tempat dimana motor kesayangannya terparkir.

Sementara Hinata pasrah saja ditarik seperti itu.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan motornya dari sana dan menyuruh Hinata untuk naik. Hinata naik dengan perlahan, takut rok selututnya tersingkap.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak membawa helm lain. Tapi aku janji akan mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai rumah kok." Hinata mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, "Hei, letakkan tanganmu disini." Suruh Naruto sambil memindahkan kedua tangan Hinata untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Wajah Hinata memerah. Sebelum ia sempat protes, Naruto sudah mengegas kencang motornya membelah jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai.

"Pegangan yang erat Hinata-chan,"

Dan, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat saat si kuning jabrik itu semakin menambah kecepatannya. Rambut Hinata berkibar tertiup angin. Ia sudah tak berani bicara ataupun berteriak. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya tertutup rapat.

Naruto yang merasakan Hinata memeluknya erat hanya terkekeh pelan. Selain itu, rasa hangat dan lembut di punggungnya membuat Naruto semakin menyeringai lebar di sela-sela konsentrasinya berkendara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Hai, setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga.^^ maafkan author pemalas ini ya ._. Btw, hari ini author libur lohh xD

Ahh ya, ini ficnya gaje bgt ya, T,T adegan Sasuhina nya juga ga ada. :" Tapi next chap pasti ada kok. Dan author usahain lebih panjaangg lagi. :3

Oh yaa, maafkan author yg suka ganti² penname ini yaa :'v

Akhir kata, **Review kalian adalah semangat bagi author untuk tetap melanjutkan fic inii~** xD

See ya,


End file.
